User talk:.Feather
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Warrior Cats Forever The Best Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp 1) No inappropriate language, photos, etc. 2) Make sure to sign with your signatures 14:56, May 19, 2012 (UTC) so O know who you are and can respond back to you as soon as I can. 3) Have fun! Just a few simple rules, I'm sure you will follow them. Thanks, Feaathernose (Founder) What?... How come I was removed as admin? My internet broke down, I couldn't get on. Did I remove you? Sorry, I'll add you back Organization I have an example of a main quote we can use for the character pages: This Wiki seems like it needs some organization, rules, etc. I have some simple rules that might help: #'Never' post any inappropriate words, photos, links, etc. If the rule is not followed, you will be banned for 6 months. #'Never' steal anything from someone. If it is not created by you, then don't post it on the Wiki. After one warning you will be banned for 2 weeks. #'Warriors Wiki' charart is not allowed on the Wiki. They have copyrights. You will be reported to Warriors Wiki, and banned from this Wiki for 2 weeks. #'Don't' post your personal opinion on a chracter page. That is what the comments are for. After one warning you will be banned for two weeks. #'Do not' make a page for your personal character without permission from an admin, as someone might have a page for their cat with the same name. After two warnings you will be banned for two weeks. #'If you have Writen a fanfiction,' then you must put the allegiances on the same page and you must have a page for just your fanfiction, as if one page has more than one fanfiction, then it will get too long and it'll be hard to find. Also, make sure that the page is the name of your story. After three warnings you will be banned for two weeks. #You may have as many pictures as you want on you user page, but if you have more than five, the use a slide show. #'Make sure' that when you role play, you write so that other users can understand. Always sign your posts and make sure you put a line after a role play. After two warnings you will be banned for one week. #'Never' kill a cat without permission from the cats owner and the owner of the Clan, Pack, or Tribe. #'Every' Clan, Pack, or Tribe must be related to a Clan of cats one way or another. Never create a Clan, Pack, or Tribe unless it is made up of animals. #'Do not' creat a Clan, Pack, or Tribe without permission from at least two admins. Only admins may creat one, as they are trusted members of the Wiki. #'Do not' add your cat to a Clan, Pack, or Tribe. Leave a request on in the comments, and the owner will add you. #'Do not' do something major such as making a Clan, Pack, or Trbe go into battle without permission from the owner. #'Always' use proper spelling, punctuation, and grammar. #'Names for both Clans, Trbes, Packs, and cats must be natural.' The owner will not except a cat if it's name is not natural. I'll add more later. Anything you want add and/or eliminate. I also have ideas for a projects: *Project Art- this is where we make the charart for the character pages. *Project Userboxes- I'm good at coding, so I can help a lot with this one. How to make a page. This is a way to organize a page: About Put what your Clan, Pack, or Tribe is about here. Allegiances Leader: Darkstar- Black tom with blue eyes(Who ever RPs this cat) Role Play This is where the RP will go. This is an example: ------- Blueclaw raced through the forest. She came to a stop. ShadowClan! she thought. Suddenly, a dark gray tabby tom padded out from behind a bush. "Who are you!" he called. ---------- What do you think? --Ivyclaw 05:11, June 8, 2012 (UTC)